Bloodlust Lover
by hikari-14377
Summary: I have searched for you, and now that I have found you I will never let you go. Warning: Yaoi Might be a two-shot, if I feel like it.


A/N: Mukuro = normal, Tsuna = _italics_

^_^

I glide down the twilight busy street, trying to find the one that could ease the hunger raging through my veins. The hunger that _he_ had awakened this morning when _his_ scent permeated my every pore. The scent of the boy who had died a hundred years ago in my arms. The boy I had fought for, killed for, and eventually died for. Or so I thought. Death is rather hard to obtain when one is a vampire.

I smell him everywhere, following his scent along well-worn paths that go nowhere.

Circles, circles, circles … endless fucking circles.

Hell was _nothing_ compared to this torture. Where the hell is he?!?! Why can't I find him? I have to find him. I don't relish being driven insane by the nearly insatiable bloodlust that only grows every moment I don't have him with me.

And suddenly … there it was, fresh. I fly, following the scent. I know exactly how I will catch my prey.

It's quite simple actually. Dark alleys have a bad reputation for a reason. … There. The boy hesitates, then enters an alley, thinking it would be a shortcut. Well, at least he was making my life easier. All I had to do was creep up behind him and engulf him in darkness.

And no one heard his terrified screams.

^_^

_ The last thing I see before being unceremoniously onto a large bed was the alley vanishing into complete darkness. I glance around the room I have been deposited in, and barely suppress a shudder at the blood-red walls that look far to realistic._

_ Then I snap my head forward as my captor strode into the room. He seemed to tower over me at over 6 feet. His long blue hair in a ponytail and black pants make him seem even taller and his tight fitting black silk shirt shows off the rippling muscles of a predator. But the oddest (and scariest) thing about the man that I was sure wanted to kill me was the white opera mask that covered everything except his mouth. _

I smirk at the boy's stare of fear and I feel grow with the terrified questions that poured out.

"W-Who are you? W-What do you want with me?"

"You" I reply. "and –"

_ I gasp as the phantom is suddenly nipping my neck and purring "your blood"._

_ I shriek with terror and try to push him off of me, but he has already firmly pinned me to the bed and ripped off my shirt. All I am left able to do is whimper. "P-Please don't hurt me."_

_ "Oh, it won't hurt … for long." The phantom replied, sinking his teeth into my throat._

My prey screams as tears begin to leak from his screwed shut eyes.

"You taste better than I imagined." I mutter, beginning to kiss and taste my way do the boy's chest.

"Let me go." My prey demands, or tries to, anyway, as it turns into a moans as I swipe my tongue over a nipple.

"Why? I'm not done yet."

"WHA-AH!" he moans loudly when I bite down on the nipple I'd been tasting.

_"no…no…No…No…NO!" I yell, trying once again to buck the phantom off of me. _

_ He frowns. Maybe that wasn't the **best** ideas Dame-Tsuna._

_ "Now that wasn't very nice." The phantom growls, pinning my wrists above my head. "I guess … I'll just … have to restrain you." I swallow thickly, half-knowing, half-fearing what that will entail. And his smirk widens as he glances at the tie around my neck. "So that I can, teach, you how to behave." He chuckles wickedly, loosening the knot and slowly removing my tie, only to tighten it around my wrists and swiftly ripping off my pants and boxers._

_ I stare, wide-eyed and trembling in fright, wondering how I had gotten into this. Why, WHY, couldn't I just let Gokudera stay with me while my parents were on a second honeymoon with Reborn in __Italy__? Or, better yet, why not, oh, I don't know, not go down that stupid alleyway in the first place! _

I study my prey as I slowly remove my clothes, wondering what I should devour first.

And then, I attack. Biting my prey's neck and fisting his cock in one smooth motion.

_ I moan, lightheaded. Why does this feel so good? Is … something wrong with me? After all, he is RAPING me, right? So why am I not hating this?_

_ But I am slowly losing the ability to rationalize as my body dissolves from the painful pleasure._

I smirk as my prey finally relaxes, knowing that the poison is lacing itself through him, making it impossible for him to deny me.

I lick the bite wound, causing the boy beneath me to moan softly. And with that moan, I want to know his name. I don't want this to just be hunter-prey, forced; I want this to be like … something … between lovers.

I lick the wound again, and as the boy shivers I purr, "What is your name?"

The pause before his answer makes me wonder if he even heard me. And then his answer, weak from fighting the haze, sends sparks through my once frozen heart, "Tsuna… Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Tsunayoshi." I purr, letting the name roll off my lips, liking so much better than the name of the one I could never have.

_ "Tsunayoshi." My name rolls off the phantom's tongue, and makes me shiver with a need, a need larger than I could contain, a need that harmonized with the pressing need in his voice._

_ "Tsunayoshi." He purrs, nipping my neck softly._

His name rolls of my tongue like a prayer. And maybe it is. In the course of a few minutes, he has become the only thing that matters to me, my own personal sun. And I realize that I have already decided to take it all. His blood, his innocence, and his body. All I will take, without hesitation.

_ When the phantom inserts his fingers into my mouth, the passion blocks all inhibitions. I suck, allowing myself to become enthralled by the taste of cherries and musk. And I wonder, what would his kiss taste like? Would it taste like his fingers? Or would it taste of my blood?_

_ But just as I begin to suck in earnest, he removes his fingers with an audible pop. I mewl with disappointment, dimly wondering if I need to start fighting the haze._

_ "Oh, I'm not done yet, my little Tsunayoshi." The phantom purrs, flipping me onto my stomach._

My Tsunayoshi is so enraptured by my fingers that he never notices that I've unchained him.

But when I pull my fingers out, his mewl of disappointment sends bursts of fire through my core.

"Oh, I'm not done yet, my little Tsunayoshi." I purr quietly, flipping him onto his stomach.

When I stick one finger inside of him, he is completely lost to the haze. Two, and he begins to moan softly but earnestly. And when I scissor and brush against his prostate, he screams.

I do this for a few minutes, only to ensure he is loose, as I am quickly bored and want to claim him, mark him as mine for all eternity and vampires to see.

I scissor one last time and rapidly remove my hand. And my Tsunayoshi is only able to get out half a disappointed mewl before I fill him and his mewl becomes a breathless moan.

I slowly pull out a little, not wanting to permanently damage my Tsunayoshi. After all, he will be mine, he won't leave me. I won't allow it.

_This phantom, man, vampire, whatever, felt so right, filling me and hitting that spot wit a certainty that had an increasing number of stars dancing across my vision with every hit. My mind shut down from pleasure overload and my body matched him thrust for thrust, unable to do enough to get him deeper._

His breath catches as I begin to pump his cock in time with my thrusts. He's so close that after a few strokes he comes violently into my hand. His heat tightens around me and I come inside of him, biting the still tender flesh of his neck in my passion.

_He pulls out slowly, almost as if he doesn't want to ever leave, licking my bite wound shut once again. _

_I roll over, ignoring the sharp pain, to look up at him. I smile gently, barely able to fight off sleep. _

_"Tsunayoshi." The phantom whispers, reaching up to remove his mask._

_"Yes?" I asked tiredly, losing my battle with sleep._

_"My name is Mukuro Rudoku. Remember it, for one day, I swear, I will come back to you."_

_And I fall into a deep sleep, with his name on my lips and his face filling my dreams._

_A prayer, my name. Who knew that that would be all it took to bind me irreversible to this phantom, Mukuro._

^_^

A/N: YAY!!!!! *does happy fangirl dance* This was originally planned as a one-shot b-day present for TheWitchBaby, but it turned into a two-shot Christmas present for the same author, who also betaed. It is slightly PWP, which is what I wanted, but it obviously has some plot if I'm planning a second chappy!

Also, I will explain the whole poison thing in the next chapter, because Tsuna's gonna what to know. And it's implied G69, just in case you couldn't figure that one out. And I wanted to put this in but didn't want to interrupt the story: Blood loss! Good for yaoi, bad for life!

But I hope you all like it and please R&R because reviews make me work faster on my other stories too.


End file.
